


The Mysterious Case Of The Salty Lipstick

by LostInTheMiddle



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheMiddle/pseuds/LostInTheMiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha's lipstick is spoiled, Sam is investigating, and Dean might be hiding something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mysterious Case Of The Salty Lipstick

Martha studied her lipstick carefully. There was something wrong. It wasn't the fact that she was stuck in a motel with two brothers who spent their free time hunting ghosts and demons, and it certainly wasn't the fact that the rather attractive younger one of the two brothers was currently occupying the bathroom. No. It was the fact that her lipstick was salty. Martha carefully licked it to make sure. Yes. Definitely salty.  
"Sam?"she called out, hoping it didn't sound like a plea for help.  
"Yeah?" Sam appeared out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel. His hair looked as if he had just grabbed a bared wire, though Martha strongly suspected that Sam had tried too hard to dry it off. Why did she always get the clever blokes with the ridiculous hair?  
"My lipstick's got salt on it."  
"You what?" Judging by Sam's tone, he had expected a pool of ectoplasm at the very least.  
"Is this is a new way of being overprotective? Does it stop a demon from possessing you or something?"  
"I'm afraid wearing salty lipstick might not be enough." Sam chuckled.  
"Then what's the point in spoiling my make up?" The mysterious case of the salted lipstick. Just the job for the Winchester brothers and Martha Jones.  
"I didn't do it, neither did you, Dean's staying in the other room, so could it have been?" Sam already had that detective look on, which would have been even more convincing if he wasn't wearing a motel towel around his hips.  
"Up to something interesting, lovebirds?" Dean Winchester had just made a heroic entrance. Fully dressed, unlike his younger brother.  
"Just up to some investigation. Someone had salted Martha's lipstick."  
"Sounds creepy. Did he burn it as well?"  
"You have any ideas?"  
"Well...um...," Dean shifted uncomfortably, "I could've done it."  
"What? Why?"  
"You remember the poltergeist? That Standall Ransky guy?"  
Sure Sam and Martha remembered the poltergeist. If Standall Ransky had been unpleasant alive, he was a real problem dead. It had taken Dean ages to find the bones. Unfortunately, he found them after Ransky somehow managed to throw Sam backwards into a swimming pool.  
"And when Marty got so scared she kissed Sammy like a dozen times?"  
"Dean, have you ever heard of mouth-to-mouth?" Martha rolled her eyes, hoping that her dark skin won't show too much of her blushing.  
"Well, yeah, only he had already come to then. And he was walking around with lipstick smears on his face all day. I thought I should take measures from now on. Just so that the entire town doesn't have to know when you've been snogging all evening."  
"We don't..." Sam and Martha began at the same time, and then stopped. Maybe Dean had a point, after all.


End file.
